


In Disguise

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds a hurt wolf in the woods. On its road to recovery, it makes things difficult and better for Scott and Stiles. Oh and it may or may not be a werewolf (at least according to Stiles that is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [this](http://i.imgur.com/jSkL7.jpg) awesome piece of art for the Teen Wolf Reverse Bang.

Scott whistled as he made his way home. Life was good, he’s on his way home after spending time catching up with Stiles. It was definitely awesome to see Stiles again. Stiles had just gotten home from some super smart person camp at Berkeley that had lasted the whole summer and Scott had missed his best friend a lot, more than he thought he would really. Though it was nice that Dr. Deaton had hired a new helper, Isaac, who apparently went to Beacon Hills High and was going to be a junior like Scott and Stiles. They’d hung out together even when they weren’t at work and Scott liked that he was such an easy guy to get along with.

It was a relatively nice night out so Scott had no problem walking. His bike was having one of its bad days; the tires had been flat when he gotten up that morning. Maybe he should spend some of the money he has saved to buy a new one. There’s a thought, Scott laughed at himself. Stiles was always saying he’s stingy with his money and Scott knew Stiles was probably right.

“What was that?” Scott asked aloud when he heard what sounded like whimpering as he walked up the sidewalk to his front door. He looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe whatever it was was in the back? He walked around to the back of the house looking for the source of the noise. He searched around but it looked exactly the same as it usually did. He didn’t hear anything anymore either so he turned to head into the house.

He heard the sound once more as he began to round the corner. He glanced around his back yard again but still didn’t see nothing out of the ordinary. Then he looked quickly at the woods that butted up against his back yard.

“Maybe out there?” he asked himself. He moved slowly through his back yard towards the woods and now the whimpering was getting louder. “Hello?”

He looked around, not moving too far into the trees - these woods had always scared him a little, ever watchful for whatever was making that sound. Out of nowhere he felt himself falling face first into the dirt, having tripped over a raised tree root. He groaned and rubbed his now aching head. He heard a soft ‘woof’ and another whimper of an animal in pain; he raised his eyes from the ground and spied what looked like a really large dog, maybe even a wolf, lying right there on the dirt in front of him.

It stared at him with intelligent eyes, watching him warily. Scott scanned it quickly, hoping to see the reason it was there. He noticed that there was a trap attached to the animal’s leg just as it jerked in pain and whimpered again.

“Hey there buddy,” Scott cooed at the wounded creature. He crawled closer, keeping a good distance from the wolf’s teeth, and examined the trap. It looked just like the cartoon traps he’d seen on TV with two jaws clamped around the wolf’s leg. He could see where the trap’s teeth dug into it by the blood that was saturating the wolf’s leg.

The wolf snarled at him, though Scott could see it was just the pain talking. He thought he could see it begging him to set it free.

“I’ll get you out of there little guy, don’t you worry.” He looked the trap over, not having much experience with them though so he couldn’t find a way to release it. “I’ll need to go get something from my mom’s shed to get this thing off of you ok? I’ll be back though.”

The wolf whimpered as he stood up and moved away.

“No no don’t worry, I’ll be back really quickly.”

Scott ran to his mom’s shed and picked up a pair of bolt cutters. Along the way he had to stop and take a hit off of his inhaler to ensure all of this strenuous activity didn’t set off one of his asthma attacks.

“I don’t know why she has these. Make note Scott, ask mom why she has a pair of bolt cutters.” He looked dubiously at the tool in his hand. “Hopefully it’s nothing nefarious.”

Scott ran back to the wolf, he was definitely thinking it was a wolf and not a dog, with the cutters hoping that the wolf hadn’t hurt itself in the meantime.

“I hope its ok. It didn’t look that hurt when I left but you never know right. Why am I talking to myself?” Scott laughed at himself a little hysterical as he skidded into the clearing where he left the wounded animal. The wolf growled pitifully at him.

“Sorry about that fella, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said approaching the wolf. He knelt down and making himself look as harmless as possible he reached out to the animal. When it didn’t move or give any indication that it had a problem with Scott being that close, Scott smoothed his hand down the wolf’s pelt, hoping to sooth and calm it down.

Scott examined the trap and then looked at the bolt cutters in his hands. He shook his head at them. “Unfortunately little man, I don’t think these are going to work without hurting you a lot.”

He moved down closer to the trap and looked at it closely, the wolf watching him warily all the while. Scott noticed two pressure springs on either side of the wolf’s leg. He put a little weight on one side and the jaws parted slightly. The wolf jerked its leg sensing its freedom, whimpering as the trap closed on it again when Scott drew back away from the animal at its sudden movement. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of that thing.” He reassured the animal soothingly. “Alright wolf, I think I can release you if I put more pressure on these things.”

Scott stood from his crouched position and stepped down on the trap with one foot on either side of the trap. When enough pressure was applied, the trap’s jaws sprang apart, freeing the animal from its grasp.

The wolf jerked its foot away from the trap, bumping it up against Scott’s feet in the process. It tried to stand but when it put pressure on its wounded foot it collapsed in pain with a whimper. It licked at its leg, trying to sooth the pain.

Scott rushed to the animal. “Hey hey, take it easy. We should get that leg looked at, yes we should. You’re in luck too, I happen to know and work for an awesome vet.”

The wolf stared at him pitifully but Scott thought it seemed to incline its head in agreement. Scott smiled at it.

“Hmm, well you can’t walk on that foot can you?”

The wolf stood again almost as if it understood him and took a small step. It stumbled and fell back down.

“Maybe I could carry you? Yeah I can probably carry you. At least to the car right? Oh wait is my mom home yet? Can I borrow her car?” He pondered it for a second trying to remember his mom’s work schedule for the week. “Yes! She should be home by now.”

Scott approached the wolf again, wary of the animal’s ability to understand that he still didn’t mean it any harm. The wolf just looked at him trustingly and licked his hand when he reached to brush its head, causing him to smile.

Scott grunted as he picked up the wolf though it wasn’t as heavy as he was expecting. It made Scott sad though; it should definitely weigh more than it does especially based on dogs he’d helped treat at the clinic that were about the same size.

He trudged slowly back to his house, making sure not to jostle the wolf in any way. His grip on it remained tight, but hopefully not enough to hurt it. Dropping it would be a very bad thing.

At the house he laid the wolf down near his mom’s car and ran into the house to ask if he could borrow the vehicle.

“Hey Mom?” Scott called out, going no further into the house than the front door. He kept glancing back at the wolf to make sure it was still okay.

“Yeah honey?” She replied from somewhere in the house. Scott thought she might be in the kitchen, doing what he doesn’t know. It’s too late for her to be cooking anything. He just shrugged.

“Can I borrow your car for a little while?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Why? It’s kind of late don’t you think?”

“I need to run an errand for Dr. Deaton. I just remembered that it needs to be done tonight.”

He could hear his mom let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright Scott, my keys are in my purse by the door. Don’t stay out too late; you know when your curfew is.”

“Thanks Mom, love you.” He called out as he dug through her purse for the keys. He grinned triumphantly when he found them, and then turned and ran back outside.

He made his way quickly back to the wolf and loaded it into the back seat of the car, taking great care of its injuries. Then he hopped into the driver’s seat and sped off to the clinic.

~*~

Scott lowered the wolf onto the examining table as gently as he could. He didn’t want to hurt the animal any more than it already was; it just laid there panting pathetically, staring up at him.

“Ok Scott think.” Scott muttered to him as he puttered around the exam room. He tried to sift through everything Dr. Deaton had taught him on patching up animals. “You’ve been trained for this. Just think what do you do first?”

He scratched his head and bit his lip in consternation. It was like he was taking a test and he didn’t know any of the answers. He began to run through the scenario in his mind to come up with an answer for how to proceed. “Um ok first Scott you should probably muzzle the wolf so you don’t get bit. That would probably be the first thing that Deaton would do, especially because the poor guy is a supposedly vicious wild animal that is hurt.”

He moved to a cabinet across the room from the door and pulled out a muzzle with a frown. He looked across the room, meeting the wolf’s eyes and stared into them searching for something. He put the muzzle back on the shelf he’d taken it from and shut the cabinet with a quiet ‘snick’. “You don’t need a muzzle do you boy?”

He approached the wolf warily, and ran his hand down its side, trying to offer it some comfort. “Now what?”

“Now you check his vital signs Scott. You’ll want to make note of them on a chart so you can track his recovery.” Scott jumped as his boss’s voice echoed through the previously quiet room.

He turned swiftly and bit his lip at the sight of his boss in the doorway. “Dr. Deaton you scared me!”

Deaton raised an eyebrow and graced Scott with a brief smile. “Not half as scared as I was when I glanced over at my practice a few minutes ago and saw one of the lights on, especially when I know I shut them all off before going home.”

“Right, well... sorry.” Scott rubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment.

Deaton shook his head fondly at him. He moved from the door to the table and looked the wolf over. “No need to be sorry Scott. Now let’s take a look at this poor fella. Where did you find him?”

He put on some gloves, grabbed his stethoscope off a counter and started to take the animal’s vitals, trying to exude a calm aura at the animal. The wolf made no move to attack him; it just lolled its tongue out at them and panted harshly. 

Scott explained where he found the wolf, how he’d found it, and even how he’d gotten him out of the trap all by himself. Deaton smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder to signify a job well done.

“Well I don’t actually think he’s a wolf at all. Maybe one of those wolf/dog hybrids they have out there. It’s really too difficult to tell for sure without doing a DNA test on him.” Deaton pulled out all of the supplies he would need to wrap the dog’s leg in order for it to heal.

Scott watched him avidly, soaking in all of the details of what Deaton was doing. “Will he be ok?” 

“With a little time, and some tender loving care, our friend here should make a full recovery. Let’s scan him and see if he’s chipped.” Scott grabbed the scanner and ran it over the dog’s neck and back, but nothing registered on the device. He tilted the scanner at Deaton to show him the results.

“So now what?”

Deaton pulled off his gloves and threw them in the bin. “I guess we make him comfortable here until he’s healed.”

Scott petted the dog soothingly and admired the bright red wrap around his leg. “I’ll take him home with me. He’ll heal better somewhere more comfortable, no offense, and since he isn’t chipped I’ll try to put up flyers and maybe find his owners.”

“Very well Scott, if it’s ok with your mom I think it would be great for you to take this little guy home with you.” Deaton chuckled when it looked like the dog glared at him when he called it little.

“Oh she’ll be fine with it.”

~*~

“Scott have you seen my... What is that?” Melissa exclaimed as she popped her head into Scott’s room.

“What is what Mom?” Scott asked innocently, making sure he didn’t so much as glance over to his bed where the dog was resting. He’d managed to sneak the dog in the previous night since his mom had already gone to bed by the time he’d arrived home. 

“That!” She came into the room and pointed at the animal. The dog’s tail thumped on the bed and Scott could see his mom’s face soften. “On your bed. It’s a dog.”

“Oh yeah Mom, this is Wolf. I’m taking care of him while he’s recovering.” Scott twirled around in his computer chair to face the bed.

“You’re what?” Melissa put her hand on her hip, and looked at him a little taken aback. She remembered the time that he’d begged for a pet fish just because Stiles had gotten one. Scott’s had only outlived Stiles’s by a few days.

“Yeah I found him in the woods hurt. Deaton patched him up and I brought him home.” He leaned over and scratched Wolf’s head lightly. The dog gave his hand a good lick. Scott turned back to look at his mother. “By the way Mom, why do we have bolt cutters?”

Melissa looked alarmed at his question and stepped quickly back to the door. “Never mind about that. I’ve got to go. Just make sure you take care of him. I’m not going to be helping you.”

“Mom?” Scott watched her speed out of his room and shook his head ruefully. He turned back to Wolf. “Man I wonder what that was about?”

~*~

Several days later saw Scott calling his best friend. He was having some trouble with Wolf and Scott figured Stiles would be able to give him some answers. His friend seemed to know it all.

The call connected and Scott smiled at Stiles’s ‘hello’. “Stiles I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.” Stiles said in answer.

Scott tapped his hand on his desk and tried to figure out the best way to phrase his thoughts. “What do you know about wolves?”

“Um... not much why?” He could hear the suspicion coloring Stiles’s voice.

“I might have, sort have, adopted one for a pet?” Scott shrugged and then immediately felt like an idiot. Stiles couldn’t see him.

“You might have adopted one...Give me five minutes and I’ll be right over.”

“Ok?” Scott said, but all he heard was the dial tone. He set his phone down with a wry grin and went downstairs to let Wolf go outside and to wait for Stiles to get there.

15 minutes later the doorbell rang, but then the door was immediately pushed open. Scott chuckled at that; to Stiles the doorbell was just a nicety. He hadn’t actually had to wait for the door to be answered since they were young. Hell! Stiles even had a key made for when he needed to get in and no one was there.

Stiles brushed past him carrying his laptop bag without so much as a ‘hi how are you doing’. Scott followed after him shaking his head in bemusement.

Stiles burst into Scott’s room to see the dog but backpedaled quickly when it started growling at him from its spot on the bed

Stiles clung to Scott as Scott came into his room. “Oh my god Scott, what is that?”

Scott tried to shove him away. Stiles was heavy and leaning all of his weight onto him. “That’s Wolf. I just told you about him on the phone not even fifteen minutes ago.”

“Wait you named him Wolf? Ok you are officially not allowed to name anything ever again.” Stiles let go of him and looked at him strangely.

Scott pouted at him. He was totally good at naming things. Hell, he was the one that had named Stiles Stiles. Sure that was because as a kid he couldn’t pronounce Stiles’s actual first name - and couldn’t really pronounce his last name either, but that was beside the point.

“Aww that’s not fair. He likes his name. Watch. You’re a good boy aren’t you Wolf?”

Wolf woofed happily and thumped his tail against the bedspread at him. Scott grinned and sat next to the dog, ruffling his fur.

Stiles laid a hand on Scott’s arm and the dog growled menacingly at Stiles. Stiles quickly pulled his hand off of Scott and shivered when he noticed what looked like a red tint take over the dog’s eyes.

“Ok that thing is officially weird. Why’d he growl at me?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

Scott just shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he doesn’t like you?”

Stiles scoffed at that. “Why wouldn’t he? Everyone likes Stiles and wants a piece of his action.”

“Lydia doesn’t.” Scott pointed out, and then winced. He probably shouldn’t bring her up.

“That’s different man. She doesn’t know what she’s missing. But that’s ok dude. Plenty of other fishes out there in the sea for me - sharks too.” Stiles stated plainly, leaning against Scott’s desk.

“Sharks?” Scott echoed. He didn’t know why Stiles would be wanting to go after sharks. He watched Shark Week. Those things were dangerous.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his obliviousness. “Yeah girls are fishes, boys are sharks. Everyone knows that Scott.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t. “Then I guess there’s a fish or shark out there for me too. Now, what kind of information do you have on wolves?”

Stiles eyed him funnily but grabbed Scott’s hand and dragged him back downstairs after the wolf growled at him again. He did not want to be in the same room as that thing anymore.

He pulled Scott to his couch and let go of his hand quickly to settle down with his laptop. Scott sat down next to him, drawing a leg underneath his body. “There’s all kinds of stuff on the internet about wolves. What do you want to know?”

“Well what do you feed it? I’ve been feeding him dog food since Deaton said he was some kind of hybrid but I’m just not that sure.”

Stiles gave him a funny look. “Freshly killed deer Scott, he needs to be eating venison.”

Scott’s jaw dropped. “What? I can’t do that Stiles! That’s Bambi or Bambi’s mom!”

Stiles laughed. Scott was just too cute sometimes. “I’m just kidding Scott. You can probably feed it dog food.”

“Don’t mess with me like that Stiles.” Scott smacked Stiles on the arm and then leaned against him heavily.

“Haha sorry about that dude. You’re just so easy sometimes.”

Scott laughed and shrugged his shoulders with a grin. Unfortunately that was very true.

“Ok fine, so what else can you tell me about wolves?”

They looked up when they saw Wolf enter the living room. Scott thought that he must have gotten lonely while up in his room by himself. He crossed the room and looked at where Scott was leaning against Stiles. He stared up at Stiles and then climbed into Scott’s lap. Scott had to shift around to accommodate the large dog, causing him to move away from Stiles.

“Ok that thing is freaking me out.” Stiles glared at the dog. Wolf just laid his head down on Scott’s shoulder and glared right back at him.

Scott covered Wolf’s ears. “Don’t say things like that. You might hurt his feelings.”

“Might hurt his... Scott he’s an animal. Animals don’t have feelings.” Stiles exclaimed, now looking at Scott like he was out of his mind.

“They do too. And Wolf has the best feelings in the world, don’t you boy? Yes you do, yes you do.” Scott cooed at the dog, rubbing their noses together.

Stiles’s mouth dropped open at the display. “Ok on that note, I’m out of here. I have way better things to do than watch you baby your freaky wolf dog thing. Just Google wolves Scott if you need information that bad. Oh and you can probably stick to dog food.”

Stiles patted Scott on the head, lightly running his fingers through his hair as he took his laptop and left.

Scott looked down at the wolf and met his puzzled look. “What was that about?”

~*~

“Here!” Stiles said thrusting a piece of paper at Scott. Scott wobbled back with the force of Stiles’s push and scrambled to catch the paper before it fell. He stepped back and motioned for Stiles to come into the house.

“What’s this?” he stared intently at Stiles.

Stiles stepped into the McCall’s entryway and leaned against the door after he closed it behind him. “Just read it.”

Scott brought the paper up to where he could read actually see the words and read.

Reasons why I think Scott’s dog is actually a werewolf by Stiles Stilinski

Scott snorted at the title, glancing up to see that Stiles had a very serious expression on his face, and started laughing out loud as he read further down the page.

1\. He disappears all of the time  
2\. He’s very protective of Scott and Melissa  
3\. He was very agitated on the night of the full moon  
4\. He glares at me all of the time, I think he thinks I’m prey

He looked back up at Stiles and looked at him like he was insane. “Really? You think Wolf is a werewolf?”

“Scott there haven’t been wolves in Beacon Hills for at least 60 years.” Stiles replied adamantly. He crossed both his arms and his legs and stared at Scott.

“So?” Scott shrugged. He didn’t see what that had to do with Wolf.

“So…” Stiles drew out, “he looks more like a wolf than a dog and since there shouldn’t be any wolves in this area, he has to be a werewolf.”

Scott burst out laughing at Stiles’ statement. Wolf cocked his head, watching the two humans curiously from his spot in the doorway leading into the living room.

“Stop laughing Scott I’m being serious. Plus look at him,” He shouted, pointing at Wolf. “He is way too intelligent to just be a regular animal.”

Scott tried to get his laughter under control. “Stiles, he’s just a hybrid. Even Deaton said so when I took him into the clinic that first night. And he’s a vet; he’d know these things. There’s no such thing as werewolves.”

“How do you know?”

Scott crossed over to Stiles and laid a hand on Stiles’ arm. “You watch too much science fiction Stiles.”

“So? That just means I would know the signs better than you.” Stiles pouted but let Scott distract him.

“Wolf, if you are a werewolf can you please transform and show us?” Scott turned and gestured at his dog.

Wolf cocked his head, staring at them for a second, and whined, burying his head underneath his paws.

Scott turned back to Stiles. “See?”

Stiles just shook his head and laughed. “Seriously Scott? You think if a werewolf was hiding the fact that it’s a werewolf, it would just unhide itself on command?”

Scott shrugged. What did he know about werewolves? All he knew was that Wolf might have been the best thing to happen to him in the few weeks he’d had him. In rehabbing his leg, Scott had started jogging, which besides the asthma thing seemed to be doing him some good. He might even try out again for first line when school started up again.

And it was nice having someone to take care of. Scott’s mom pretty much took care of herself, and Stiles hadn’t needed someone to take care of since he’d buckled down after his mom died and decided that he had to grow up and be a man.

“Come on,” Scott said, dragging Stiles into the living room. “Let’s watch a movie and you can try to convince me I’m wrong about Wolf.”

~*~

Scott breathed in deeply, feet pounding the pavement as he jogged. Wolf ran beside him, keeping pace. They were on one of their rehab runs and Scott could see the difference they were making in Wolf. He was barely limping now, and only when he overexerted himself either on their runs or when they were playing fetch in his backyard. Wolf ended up being one of those dogs that played like a little puppy, tail wagging with a big doggy grin every time. When Scott saw him like that he laughed again about Stiles’s absurd werewolf theory.

Speaking of Stiles, Scott noticed that they were coming up on Stiles’s house. He could see his friend out in the front yard, pushing a lawn mower across the yard. Somehow he knew there has to be some bribery in that because Stiles abhorred doing any kind of house or yard work.

He wiped at his forehead, pushing the sweat he’d worked up back into his hair and smiled when he saw Stiles notice him approaching. Stiles stopped the mower and waved him over.

“Hey Scott!”

“Come on boy, let’s go say hi to Stiles.” Scott said to Wolf. He slowed down until he was walking and tugged on Wolf’s leash to guide him over to Stiles. Wolf barked and started tugging on the leash to get to Stiles.

“Hey Stiles, how’d your dad convince you to mow the lawn?”

Stiles groaned and shook his head. “Um a new Xbox game and some cash.”

Scott laughed and stopped next to Stiles. “Man you’re easy.”

Wolf barked and tugged on the leash some more, weaving back and forth.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the dog’s antics. “Yeah I know, but I also figured I’d be nice and help my dad out you know?”

“Yeah I kno-omph.” Scott crashed into Stiles as Wolf pulled the leash tight around their legs. While they’d been talking, Wolf had managed to encircle them in his leash and now they were smashed together. Scott blushed when he realized that his body was flush against Stiles, with his chest heaving against Stiles’s.

“Ha ha I’m so sorry about that Stiles,” Scott said as he tried to disentangle himself from Stiles. He glared at Wolf, the dog just sitting contently next to them with his tongue hanging out of his mouth in what Scott swore was amusement.

“It’s... it’s ok,” Stiles mumbled breathlessly. Scott looked up to see a streak of red coloring Stiles’s cheeks, and his friend wouldn’t meet his eyes. After a few minutes of tugging and pulling, Scott and Stiles managed to separate.

Scott stood, offering a hand to help Stiles up. Stiles took a deep breath, biting his lips, and gripped Scott’s hand. Scott pulled him up and gave him a pat on the arm. Stiles wobbled and reached out to grab Scott’s arms to steady himself.

Wolf danced around next to them barking and yipping in excitement. Scott glanced down at him and laughed at his new pet’s antics. He looked back over at Stiles and bit his lip anxiously. He needed to get out of there quickly.

“Scott,” Stiles whispered, smoothing his hands up and down Scott’s arms, “I really missed you while I was at camp. I mean I know it was only for six weeks, but we’ve kind of been in each other’s pockets for what seems like forever.”

“I missed you too,” Scott whispered back, following the path of Stiles’ tongue as it traced across his lips.

“I mean I really missed you. I think I compared both of the guys I went on dates with to you and they never matched up,” Stiles confessed nervously.

“Stiles,” Scott sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him into a hug. He couldn’t believe what Stiles was saying. Was it possible that Stiles might return his feelings? The feelings he’d kept hidden deep down, buried under the weight of his friendship with Stiles. “Stiles, I really like you, like I might even love you - as more than just a friend.” He could feel the grin that blossomed on Stiles’s face.

“Yeah?” Stiles begged. Scott nodded. His feelings for Stiles had turned so gradually from friendship to something more, that Scott didn’t even know for definite when he’d actually fallen for his best friend. Scott had had crushes over the years, but he’d somehow always compared them to Stiles and found them lacking. No one measured up to Stiles in Scott’s mind, because he was unique in all of the right ways to Scott.

“I’m going to kiss you know,” Stiles announced, pulling back slightly away from Scott and looking into his eyes. Scott saw something in his eyes he hadn’t seen before, but he swallowed what he was going to say as Stiles’s lips met his.

They took their time, discovering each other’s lips - just pressing against each other over and over in pecks that grew longer and longer. Scott was enjoying just the feel of Stiles lips when Stiles darted his tongue out and he acquiesced, opening up for him and drawing him into his mouth. 

Stiles pulled away laughing breathlessly. “Wow, maybe we should take this inside? We have a lot of time to make up for.”

Scott nodded desperately. He need Stiles’s lips back on his that very instant. He tripped over Wolf’s leash as he scrambled to tug Stiles into his house.

Wolf followed behind them sedately and slipped in the house just as the door closed. He watched them move up the stairs to Stiles’s room with a fond gleam in his eye.

~*~

A few hours later Stiles laughed as Wolf nudged his door open, jumped up and settled at the foot of his bed. He threw his arm over Scott’s naked waist and snuggled into him. “So maybe Wolf isn’t a werewolf after all.”

“You think?” Scott asked dryly, drawing Stiles close to him. He loved the feel of Stiles’s skin against his, but what he loved even more was it was now all his. He stroked his fingers lightly over Stiles’s skin making him shiver.

Stiles nodded, his head rubbing against Scott’s chest. “Yep he’s lucky you were the one that found him. I don’t think he would have fared so well if kind hearted Scott hadn’t taken him in right?”

Scott thought about how without Wolf he and Stiles might not have gotten together. He’s so thankful he found Wolf in the woods those few weeks ago. He brushed against Wolf’s fur with his foot. “He’s a very good dog too,” Scott cooed at him.

Wolf rolled on his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth and blue eyes shining as Scott continued to pet him with his foot. They have no idea, he thought to himself, enjoying Scott’s caresses.


End file.
